Recently, printing devices using inkjet recording method, such as inkjet printers or inkjet plotters, have been widely used in not only printers for general consumers but also industrial purposes of color filter manufacturing, such as for electronic circuit formation or liquid crystal displays, and organic EL display manufacturing.
In this type of inkjet printing device, liquid discharge heads for discharging liquid are mounted as a printing head. As an example of the liquid discharge heads, there is known one configured by stacking one upon another a passage member including a manifold (common passage) and discharge holes respectively connected from the manifold via a plurality of pressurizing chambers, and an actuator unit including a plurality of displacement elements respectively disposed so as to cover the pressurizing chambers (refer to, for example, patent document 1).
In the liquid discharge head, the displacement elements is made up of a common electrode disposed substantially over the entire surface of a piezoelectric actuator, an individual electrode opposed to the common electrode, and a piezoelectric ceramic layer held between the common electrode and the individual electrode. A connection of the common electrode and the exterior is established via a penetrating conductor disposed in the piezoelectric ceramic layer at a circumferential edge of the piezoelectric actuator and via a surface electrode formed in the circumferential edge of the piezoelectric actuator. In the liquid discharge head, the pressurizing chambers respectively connected to a plurality of the discharge holes are arranged in a matrix shape, and the displacement elements of the actuator unit are arranged so as to cover the pressurizing chambers. Ink is discharged from the individual discharge holes by displacing these displacement elements, thus permitting printing at a resolution of, for example, 600 dpi in a main scanning direction.